Hit The Beat
by alecto8
Summary: As a famous rock star, Ashley Davies, see a familiar face in the crowd and can't help but feel the need to connect again.
1. Chapter 1

_It starts with the usual I don't own south of nowhere or any of their characters, I don't make money out of it, you guys know the drill._

* * *

She could feel the beat of the music in every single fiber of her body; her heart was pulsing with it as she was singing in front of thousands people.

She always loved the thrill coming from her concerts, the pleasure she had when she sang, her amazing fans.

She thought she was going crazy she could have sworn she saw someone familiar in the crowd. She couldn't let it go and started to search this particular face, and here she was.

It was a good thing this was a slow song at that moment or she might have lost her rhythm; she had thought about her but she didn't see her in years and here she was, just a few feet away, as beautiful as ever.

As soon as she got off stage to change she tried to tell someone to get to that girl and give her pass, but then she couldn't find her anymore.

She kept thinking about her while she sang, while she left the stage, in her car, when she went to bed and then the next day she thought about her again; so she did the only logical thing, she called Kyla.

"Ashley!?"

"Hey Ky"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Ash, it's just after one in the afternoon and you are awake after a concert"

"It happened sometimes"

"The last time you called so early was because you had a dream about a transgender Aiden"

"It was disturbing he…she…was hot!"

"Ashley, why are you calling"

"I think I saw Spencer yesterday"

"What?! Where?"

"At my concert, in the public"

"Are you sure?"

"I…I think so, but when I looked for her afterwards she had disappeared"

"Maybe it's just your mind playing tricks on you"

"Maybe, but it got me thinking"

"Oh Ash don't hurt yourself"

"How am I supposed to take that?"

"Anyway you'd like"

"Smartass, you've been hanging out with Madison too much"

"Well I see her more than I see you"

"She is your roommate"

"You are my sister"

"You know how things are…"

"Yes, you've told me"

"I'm sorry, but you know you are welcome anywhere I am"

"I know but I have a job too"

"That you don't need"

"Just like you, just be thankful I help manage our label"

"You didn't have to"

"You too, are we going to go at it again?"

"Not today, I just wanted to know if you had any news about Spencer"

"Not me but Madison is still in touch with Glen so she might"

"I'm not calling her"

"It's been years, you've both changed, can't you move on?"

"She is still bitchy"

"That's part of what make her a great agent"

"For the last time she is not going to be mine, you've been doing good"

"You could do better with her; I can't give my best to your career…"

"Bitchy" Cut Ashley in a singing tone.

"You're still slutty but who is keeping tracks?"

"Low blow"

"Nope"

"Whatever, could you call her and get back to me asap?"

"Ashley, I have work to do"

"Please Ky"

"I don't…"

"I'll owe you one"

"Okay, I'll call you back"

After she heard her sister hang up she couldn't help but feel as she had been a little manipulated. She kept her phone in hand, glancing at it from time to time as she was walking around in her house.

As soon as it rang she picked up.

"So?"

"Maddy told me that all she know is that Spencer lives a quiet life as a high school teacher"

"Where?"

"Here in L.A."

"It was definitely her I saw at my last concert"

"Maybe, why do you care so much suddenly?"

"I don't know, it's just that seeing her after all this time, I felt…I wanna see her again"

"When you say see what do you mean exactly?"

"You know, see, talk…"

"Touch?"

"I…maybe"

"I don't know if it's a good idea"

"Why not?"

"Ash, it's been a while and you've both moved with your lives, or at least I thought you did"

"She'll always be…Spencer"

"Exactly, are you ready for that?"

"I'd like to find out now"

"I'll try to get more info, like where to find her"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome, I'll just brace myself for an all-out Ashley and drama. You know Maddy will want to be into this right?"

"What's up with you and her anyway?"

"Nothing, we are best friends, I'd just like my best friend and my sister to get along, and she was Spencer's friend too, she'll want to see her again too"

"Fine, but that will most likely just make things more complicated for you"

The rock star smile when she heard her sister sigh before she replied defeated.

"I know, just try to behave"

"You know me"

"That's why I'm warning you, she'll be there and she had dirt on you"

"I'll be good"

"Listen I have to go, I'll call you back later"

That was one of the worst restless case of her life, she worked out, did some music, prank called a few people, she even cleaned up, just that meant it was bad.

The worst part was Kyla didn't call her back that day, she called the next one.

"What took you so long?!"

"Thank you my beloved sister for getting through all that trouble to help me"

"Kyla"

"One can dream. I know where she works but when Glen understood it was for you he refused to give us her home address"

"Always an ass"

"You know he has his reasons, good reasons for a protective brother"

"We were broken up"

"For a few hours and when she came to give you back some of your stuff as agreed, she found you with two girls in bed"

"We were broken up and I was drunk"

"Great excuse, I suggest you start with that when you see her"

"On which side are you?"

"Yours of course, but I don't want anyone to get hurt, like you both were last time"

"She broke up with me"

"You were drifting apart and you know it, her studies on one side and you music on the other…"

"We could have managed"

"Ash you were talking about giving up your music career to be with her"

"That alone should have showed her…"

"That she would be the reason you'd have given up your dreams"

"What…what are you saying?"

"You never thought that she could break your relationship if she thought she wasn't good for you anymore"

"No…she…she wouldn't have, would she?"

"I can only tell you what I've seen, you were talking about it, your relationship was on a strain"

"Oh my god, she…and I…"

"Got drunk and had a three way?"

Ashley groaned and let herself drop on her king size bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't think about it at first, it was Maddy who talked to me about it"

"Told you she…"

"Ashley, that's not going to help"

"Right, right. I…I…you know you've just given me more reason to go talk to her"

"You mean grovel?"

"Maybe that too, call Madison, tell her I'll probably need all the help I can get"

"I'll take some days off, see you in a few"

* * *

_That's it for the first chapter, I hope some of you liked it, feel free to tell me what you think, good or bad, or even if you want to make some suggestions. And if you see any mistake, let me know so I can correct it._


	2. Chapter 2

"And this is how the Davies sisters turned me into a creep"

"Maddy, it's not that bad"

"We've been following Spencer for two days now, two days! We are parked in front of an high school with a world class pervert"

"Fuck you Madison"

"Not even in your dreams Davies"

"More like nightmares"

"Enough you too, I'm getting a headache"

Kyla started to massage her head.

"Sorry Ky, I'm just really annoyed after two days in this cheap car"

"Don't even think about it Ashley!"

He sister closed her mouth as soon as Kyla said that and Madison spoke again.

"Enough stalking, we need to move, Ashley go talk to her"

"And say what 'Hey, how have you been?'"

"Right, it's so much better to just watch her"

Madison rolled her eyes, and Kyla tried too.

"Maybe you could go see her once she is home"

"To have her slam her door in my face, no thank you"

"She wouldn't do that"

"Who knows, I would"

"Madison, please"

"Fine, whatever, but in my opinion if she really want to talk to her she should get out of here and grow a backbone"

Ashley was glaring at the girl in the front seat, Kyla in the driver seat turned to look at the school.

"Ashley, whatever you do, know that with your status if you do it in public it will make some noise"

"I know, but I'm not letting it go this time"

"Great, now get out and go get her" As she said that the latina opened her door and stepped out. Ashley asked.

"What are you doing?!"

"Getting out! Either you do something, or I'll grab the first teen I come across and tell him, or her, you are waiting on the backseat of this car"

"You wouldn't!"

Kyla got out too, and went to talk to her friend while Ashley was sitting alone. She glanced at the school.

She could go talk to her while she was…who was she kidding, either way Spencer could just try to avoid her. If she was to corner her here she could try to get them alone to avoid the teens; maybe she wouldn't want them to know too much, or…

Madison was leaning on the car and stopped talking to Kyla when Ashley got out of the car, big sunglasses on, but her attitude was off she seemed uncomfortable, nervous as she talked to her sister and her unwanted tagalong.

"I'll go talk to her on her lunch break"

"What if she's not alone Ash?"

Kyla didn't get a reply from the woman she expected.

"Don't worry if that happen maybe rockslut will propose a threesome"

As Madison got back in the car she spoke again before closing the door.

"Until her break we are going shopping, and Ashley you are buying"

"What?! No way! You insult me and you…"

That was the last coherent word the youngest Davies heard as her sister closed her door, then she could hear some of their voices from the outside.

Kyla sighed, she didn't want to get in there now, so she waited until she didn't hear any voice coming from inside this car they had borrowed from an employee to get in.

Madison was pissed beside her, she could see Ashley in the mirror, she was strangely pouting.

"Did the two or you came to an agreement?"

"Shopping, I own her three clothes related items"

This times she turned to her friend.

"How did you guys came up with that?"

"You hired me to do that"

"Maddy, I hired you to do that to others not bully my sister"

"I take offence to the word bully"

Her tone was more amused than offended, to what Ashley snorted in the back, which she'd deny of course, Ashley Davies do not snort of course.

"When are you two going to grow up?"

It was a rhetorical question she asked as she turns on the engine but got a reply anyway, two in fact.

Ashley and Madison replied at the same time in an accusatory tone.

"When she grows up!"

Kyla chuckled but didn't comment as she drove off.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews, they are always welcome. Sorry it's a little short._


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later the famous Davies in the back was getting ready to go talk to her ex; in her mind she was truthful she knew this blond was THE ex.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to start this in a restaurant?"

Kyla opened her mouth but was cut by the latina.

"If not like this now, when are you going to do this?"

Just by looking at Ashley's face she knew.

"That's what I thought, you need to grow a pair"

Ashley mumbled something she was the only one to understand but she turned back once she was out.

"By the way I do not need a pair, I already have the only pair I need, boobs, the one you are talking about…eww!"

On that she slammed the door, took a deep breath made sure her cap was in place, big sunglasses, clothes…good.

Not good! The car she came in drove away; she got a text message.

"Brb. Just want 2 B sure you'll do it. Call in case of emergency" Of course it came from Madison's cell. She was going to kill them.

She stood there angry for a little while before she knew she had to move, she got a few strange looks and didn't want to be recognized.

She walked up to the tables; she wasn't alone, she laughing with a woman.

Lost in her thought she came back to reality when she saw the brunette leave the table, hopefully she'd be gone for a while. It was time to turn on the Davies charm.

She breathed out as she walked up to the table, pulled the chair in front of the blond and sat down. With her trade smile she said.

"Hey Spence, how are you doing?"

Spencer was chocked, she hadn't seen each other in years, she was probably just dreaming Ashley couldn't be here being totally nonchalant. She looked around, maybe this was real.

"Ashley? What…What are you doing here?!"

"I saw you at my concert and couldn't help but think about our past and I wanted to see you again"

"You…how did you know where to find me?"

"I have my contacts"

She didn't say it but Glen was now on the top of the blonde's hit list.

"Ashley, why are you here? Why didn't you call or something?"

"I didn't want you to hang up on me or something"

"Ash it's been…"

She didn't finish because her friend had come back and was standing by the table looking at the person in her seat before turning to Spencer then back.

"This is my seat"

"It wasn't taken when I arrived and I needed to speak to Spencer"

The standing woman frowned, she knew that voice she had heard it before, and that face, even with sunglasses… there was something, familiar.

"Well now I'm back so would you mind?"

"Y…"

"Ashley"

This was said in some kind of threatening tone, the one that usually means trouble. Spencer wasn't really sure what to expect after six years so she thought it would be better to interrupt, though she didn't know that her friend felt a sense of familiarity to which she added the name.

"Oh my god! That's…!"

Spencer got up suddenly.

"Sarah! Please be discreet"

The two friends looked at each other, until Sarah leaned toward the blond and whispered.

"That's Ashley Davies. Isn't it?"

Spencer groaned as she let herself fall back in her chair and nodded.

The singer took this opportunity to look at Spencer's 'friend'; she was tall, taller than them both, had light brown hair and green eyes, as for the body, hot. She wasn't sure how she felt about that woman.

She still looked at her as she bent a little as she went and grabbed a chair so she could seat at their table too; she didn't even try to get her plate she was just staring at Ashley.

"Wow, I'm a big fan, in fact just last week we were at one of your concert"

She barely made a sign toward her friend when she said we.

"I know, I recognized Spencer there"

Another realization sink in.

"You two knows each other?"

She didn't need a reply when she saw the look they exchanged.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Ever?! Even when I asked you to come with me?"

"Sarah, you are making a scene"

"You're avoiding the question"

It was Ashley who replied.

"We were in high school together"

Sarah's eyes grew wide as she looked from her friend to the famous rock star.

"Is she going to faint?"

"I don't think so, but then she's never met you before"

"I'm not sure, is that a compliment?"

"Well…"

"I can't believe this is for real"

They glanced at her she seemed excited but not hyperventilating so far, so Ashley spoke again.

"So why didn't you just asked me or Ky for tickets? You could even have gotten a pass or two, I'm sure your friend would have liked it too"

The friend in question gave her a strong nod in reply.

"Don't help me!"

"I'm not trying to; I'm sitting next to Ashley Davies"

Spencer was sure she had lost her colleague along the way so she turned to her ex.

"Since you are a big deal to some people, obviously her too, I like keeping my history with you private"

"None of your new friends know that you know me?"

"Hmm nope"

"Way to feel like a dirty little secret"

"You like it don' t you?"

"You know me, you kept me all to yourself"

"Ash, not that it wasn't fun but I'd have to get back to work…"

"I know, come to my place on Friday night, don't worry Kyla will be there, and probably Madison too"

It seemed she had something sour in her mouth as she gave the last name which made Spencer smile. She wanted to see them again that's for sure so she handed her cell to the brunette in front of her.

"Just give me your address"

"I'll give you my number too"

Spencer recognize the smile on Ashley's lips, a little smile she used to get, she didn't think it would feel this way to see it again, to see her again.

She took back her phone while looking at the woman in front of her; she would have liked her to take off her sunglasses, she liked her eyes. The only thing she could say to that was:

"Okay"

"I guess I'll go now before your friend gets a heart attack. That way you can finish and get back to work"

She gave her the smile again as she got up, without thinking Spencer got up too as the singer walked away, and looked at her ass disappearing at the corner.

Once she sat down again she saw the look her friend was giving her.

"What?"

"I don't even know where to begin!"

"Then don't"

"You know Ashley Davies, you never told me even when we went to her concert"

"It was yea…"

"And the way you were looking at her butt"

"You can't blame anyone with eyes for…"

"Did you have sex with her?"

"That's none of your business"

"You are the one who made a scene when you found out I was sleeping with David"

"That's because he is a P.E teacher, we all work together"

"This is Ashley Davies and you know I'm a huge fan, that concerns me. For god's sake I have a picture of me with her at one of her signings, I got it framed!"

"Even more reasons for me not to tell you, you'd have freak out"

"As opposed to when I found her sitting in my seat talking to my best friend?"

"I didn't think it would happen, ever"

"We talked about her so many times, I told you things about…how I'd love to meet her, how much I loved her music and…everything!"

"I'm sorry I never told you but we have a history"

"Ah ah! So you did sleep with her!"

"Have a history doesn't mean we…fine we had sex"

"I knew it, no one can resist her charm, even I would switch team, even if just to be added to her already long list of names"

Spencer groaned at that and the cheeky grin she was getting. She got up leaving money on the table and started to walk away her friend beside her.

"I want details"

"You won't get any"

"That's the least you could do after hiding it from me"

"Sarah, you will not get details, and definitely not the kind I'm pretty sure you want. The relationship I had with Ashley was complicated and very…"

"Wait a minute!"

Spencer stopped walking as she felt her friend's hand on her forearm and turned to her.

"Relationship? You had a relationship with Ashley Davies? She doesn't do relationships"

"It would seem she doesn't anymore, but we get it from the media so you can't really be sure"

"Do you know something I don't?"

"No, we didn't see each other in years"

"But, you did have a relationship with Miss Davies"

"Yes" On that simple word she start walking again as Sarah kept on asking questions.

"You started going out with each other in high school?"

"Yes"

"For how long?"

"A couple of years, but to make it short we had a break for a while"

"Years! Oh god! You are her!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The woman who broke Ashley's heart, made her a player, the woman all her fans hate!"

"Excuse me! She was like that before I met her"

All she got for a reply was a look.

"I swear!"

"So you didn't break her heart?"

"She broke mine too"

"Wait, she is Ashley Davies and you are my best friend, does that mean I'm supposed to be on your side?"

"There is no sides, this is between me and her, that's it"

"So to be clear, I can't tell anyone?"

"Nope, no one. Even if god asks you, plead the fifth"

"I wouldn't incriminate myself"

"I would kill you"

They exchanged looks.

"Fine but this conversation is not over"

"Yeah it is. I have to go teach"

"Sure whatever, you'll tell me more"

Sarah didn't wait so see Spencer close her classroom door, she had to go, she was already a little late.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews! Here is a longer update, I hope you'll like it._

_Reviews are welcome as always, good, bad, or to point out mistakes..._


	4. Chapter 4

On the said Friday Ashley was a mess, she was running around in the house, everything needed to be perfect.

Madison was sitting on her couch, trying to read a magazine; she sighed as she looked up.

"Take a break Ashley; you are getting on my nerves"

"Maybe if you helped, it would already be finished"

"I'm making sure your head doesn't explode and you don't do anything stupid"

"That's not helping"

"That's not helping you. I'm doing what Kyla told me to"

"What is she doing anyway?"

"Probably all over the city, trying to buy all the things on your list. We could have ordered in something simple and still good"

"I thought it would be a good idea if I cooked"

"With how shaky you are, you'll probably set the kitchen on fire of something"

"I could set you one fire"

"Does it beat being poisoned by your cooking?"

All this time Madison didn't even look up towards the other girl, she was still absorbed by her magazine, until it wasn't there anymore.

Glaring Madison looked up to see the annoying singer with it in her hands.

"Give it back"

"Not until you say I'm the best cook you've ever met"

"Give me back my magazine"

"Not without you saying it"

"Now"

"Wrong"

Then Ashley, with a cocky smile on her face she started to back away, the latina tried to get it back but Ashley moved it away, once twice, and again while laughing. That meant war.

Madison glared then jumped on the other girl's back.

A few minutes later Kyla was struggling to get passed the door with all she was carrying. She looked up ready to call for help but stopped, she wasn't thinking about that anymore; in front of her were the two girls she had left home, on the floor, her friend on the top of her sister, they seemed to be fighting for a magazine still in Ashley's clutches.

"What the hell?!"

They realized they weren't alone anymore, they had frozen with Madison straddling Ashley, a hand full of hair the other one touching her magazine, both their faces were turned toward the door.

"I really can't leave you alone. What happened this time?"

She put down her packages, she couldn't scold at them properly otherwise.

Madison took this opportunity to sntach her property back, and got up fast, make sure she looked decent before she gave a small apologetic smile to her friend.

"Nothing"

Ashley was still on the floor glaring up at the latina.

Kyla looked at them both once more, crossing her arms, before looking down at her bags.

"Well, in that case, maybe you could carry all that to the kitchen"

This was being polite but the other two knew they didn't have a choice.

Madison groaned but still went up to her friend, gave her the magazine she had won back and grabbed a few bags before heading to the kitchen.

But as she passed the girl still on the floor she said to Kyla.

"Told you she was lazy" Smirking on last time as Ashley tried to kick her leg.

"Ashley!"

Ashley groaned, still laying on the floor, she gave a look to her sister.

"She started it"

"There are more bags, you need to put them in the kitchen so you can cook"

"Can't **she** do it?"

"When is Spencer supposed to arrive?"

That got to the singer who got up and grabbed what was left at Kyla's feet.

"For the record, I was winning"

"Of course you were"

Ashley didn't comment the look her sister was giving, as if she was talking to a five year old and just hurried.

Madison was coming back as she got in the kitchen.

"I told you to play nice Maddy"

"I was, then she stole my bible"

"So you thought it would be a good idea to fight for it"

"I wasn't letting her get away with it"

"Look at it now, your cosmo barely made it in once piece"

Madison took it back and tried to straighten the pages looking half annoyed half sad.

* * *

Somewhere else in the city, Spencer groaned as she saw Sarah leaning against her car.

"You know I have to go home"

"To get ready yes, but I was wondering, can I come?"

She got a 'are you kidding me' look from the blond, before she replied.

"No"

"Come on"

"No, I've seen the way you acted before, in her house it's bound to be worse"

"I can control myself. It was mostly shock"

"Right, that's why we talk about it or her you still look as if you're on drugs"

"Hey!"

"You are not denying it"

"I do, I'm just, a little star struck, it will pass after I spend some time with her"

"You are not coming, at this point I'm scared you could steal something from her home"

"I would never do that"

"You spoke with you high voice; you are lying"

Spencer had opened her car and got in, but couldn't close her door since her friend stood in the way.

"You know you are my best friend right?"

"You. Are. Not. Coming"

"Bring me back something at least"

"What could I…?"

"Something autographed!"

"I'm not promising you anything but, I'll see what I can do"

"Yeah, you are the best!"

Her friend hugged her in her car.

"Okay, okay, now let go, I have to go"

"Do you need help getting ready?"

"No Sarah, go home"

As soon as she could she closed the door, her friend seemed to want to talk to her again but she just made a little smile with her hand as she drove off.

Five minutes later in her car her phone rang, Sarah. She groaned.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews! As always I hope you liked it._

_Feel free to tell me...anything; I always welcome reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley was making sure the table was perfectly set; she had already done it twice but needed something to do.

Madison was drinking a glass of wine watching the older Davies fuss, she turned to Kyla who was by her side.

"When is Spencer supposed to get here?"

"Half an hour"

"Ten bucks say she has a panic attack before then"

"No, she is Ashley Davies, she sings in front of thousands of people, she can manage one dinner"

"With Spencer. Hey Ashley, are you sure you want to keep you hair like that?"

The rock star hands went to her hair for a few seconds before she went to a mirror, then up the stairs.

Kyla was glaring at her, took her glass.

"No more alcohol for you for a while. And if you keep going that way I'll make sure you'll have to manage that new kid, you know the one"

"Ky, she ruined my…"

"I don't care, be nice; if you can manage it I might get Marc to become your secretary. I've seen you watch that candy for a while"

"If it's not just might, it's a deal"

"Fine, I will, I promise"

* * *

Spencer made sure her phone was set on silent; she was sure her friend was going to call.

She was still in her car in front of the Davies house, more like mansion, she was waiting until it was time; she was so nervous she left earlier than she needed.

She looked at herself one last time in the mirror, the texted Ashley to let her know she was there, waiting for them to open the gate.

She slowly drove up and parked her car, this was it, there was no going back now.

She could see the three girls at the door.

She took a deep breath and got out of the car, putting a big smile on her face.

As she walked up to them Madison was the first to step forward and hug her.

"Hey Spence"

"Hey Maddy, it's been a while. Glen told me you are on my side of the fence now"

"What?!"

"Yes, he told me you and Kyla were playing house"

Maddy snorted.

"He wishes! We are just roommates"

"You're sure? He will be disappointed"

Madison turned to her friend, speaking louder so the Davies sisters could hear her.

"Ky, tell Spencer we are not having sex"

Kyla was surprised but did as she was told.

"We are not having sex"

Ashley was more than surprised, she was think about what could happen, what she'd say, but this…she didn't expect. She frowned having only heard what the annoying one said to her sister.

"Someone needs to catch me up"

It was Spencer who replied.

"Nothing, just my brother being…"

Madison cut her off.

"Your bother"

"Exactly"

"As long as it's not true"

Maidson crossed her arms and turned to her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'd better not do anything like that to my little sister"

Their glaring contest was interrupted by Kyla who, after she released Spencer from her hug, all the while hearing what the two girls were saying.

"Ashley, I stop you right there. I can do whatever I want and whoever I want. As for you Maddy, no offence but, you are not my type"

"Hey! I'm hot!"

"You are, but not for me"

"Why not?"

Ashley was now next to the blond, she had greeted her while the two others while were having their weird exchange. She asked Spencer.

"Are they really having this conversation?"

"It seems so"

"Should I?"

"It's your sister"

"And Madison"

"It could be worse, they could really be, Kyla and Madison"

"Ew, don't say things like that! I'll have nightmares!"

After watching Spencer laugh she turned to the other two.

"Enough you two! You don't have it hot for each other, move on!"

Kyla nodded at that, giving a look to her friend.

"For once, you are right, let's get in"

"Good, there is food, and I need a drink" Said the latina as she walked inside, but Kyla didn't forget.

"No you don't, not until we are eating"

"Come on!"

"You are not drinking with an empty stomach; this night barely started and it's already strange"

Ashley made a sign to Spencer, so she get in first. She could be a lady when she wanted to, and the view was just a bonus.

Madison insisted they needed to sit at the table and start eating, it wasn't good to eat too late.

So a few minutes later these four women were eating the first course in what Ashley had cooked.

It came as a surprise but the first one to compliment was Madison.

"Wow, this is actually good!"

"Told you!"

"You can't blame me, I don't think I've ever seen you cook and I've known you for years"

"Really? I've seen her cook many times, always good, even if it was mainly breakfasts but…"

She stopped there, realizing what she was talking about, she didn't want things to get uncomfortable, well too uncomfortable, so she tried another subject.

"So Maddy, Glen told me you are working for Ashley"

"He needs to get his facts straight. I work for Davies Records, not for Ashley"

"Well, the company is half mine, so technically…"

"Technically she is a singer, I work for Kyla"

Spencer looked at Kyla who smirked.

"Yep, I'm the boss!"

Ashley snorted.

"She was always ambitious and pushy"

"I know we didn't get to really know each other, but you always seemed kind of sweet to me, maybe too sweet to be the big boss"

Madison tried to explain.

"She tend to sweet talk to people, but she can be fierce when she needs to"

Ashley had to say something too.

"Yeah, and Madison sweet talk, but to me mostly bitch talk people into doing things"

Sensing the tension rise between them Spencer asked.

"What about you Ashley? Are you only singing?"

The latina snorted.

"No, she mess up too, a lot, which gives Ky more work"

Offended Ashley was going to reply but was cut short by Spencer.

"I don't understand, I though Kyla was the boss, didn't she get Ashley a manager or an agent to deal with this kind of things?"

Once again Ashley couldn't speak, her sister did.

"She doesn't want one, doesn't trust anyone, and no one really wants to. She can be difficult. She tend to use her status as star and owner of the company to get whoever she get to do whatever she wants, until a few quit, crying, or come in my office really pissed, this kind of things"

"Couldn't Madison do it, she was never one to take Ashely's shit, and is probably good at her job if you've kept her for years"

The singer had enough, she was going to be able to speak she saw Madison ready to talk again but she hit the table with her hand.

"I do not mess up! And you Spencer, it might have been a while but there is no Ashley's shit!"

The three women were stunned, Ashley was fuming, this was supposed to be a nice evening, seeing her ex again, a nice get together, with some hope for more, not this.

* * *

_Thanks for the review! Here is a new chapter, I hope you'll like it. Feel free to let me know._


End file.
